


Questing, As One Does

by AteanaLenn



Series: The (probably) forever WIPs [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because I've got no idea where I'm going with this, Dimension Travel, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Harry Potter in Skyrim, Harry has zero fuck to give, No beta we die like the Dragonborn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questing, Self-Indulgent, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteanaLenn/pseuds/AteanaLenn
Summary: Harry steps through the new portal with barely a second glance. He visits the closest village, which turns out to be "Riverwood, built on land owned by the Jarl in Whiterun". He also gains an elven follower and sets out on a quest, as one does.
Series: The (probably) forever WIPs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/638906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Questing, As One Does

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going. I've been on a Skyrim kick again for the last two weeks, so when I started writing tonight, my brain automatically went "Harry Potter in Skyrim". So, why the hell not.  
> Fair warning: self-indulgent bullshit, no idea where this is going, no idea if there will be violence (probably, this is Skyrim) or relationships/sex. I just want blasé-HP going questing.  
> The chapters will probably be short-ish as I write this before going to bed after playing for a bit in the evening.
> 
> —  
>  _NOTE: Do not reproduce this work in any form on any site or app, do not repost my works without my express permission, don’t copy to another site._  
>  _If you are reading this anywhere but archiveofourown.org, you are reading a stolen copy._

Harry steps through this new portal with barely a second glance. His necklace glints in the sunlight, casting strange colored lights on the rocks surrounding him, but Harry ignores the weird behavior of the symbol of Death's Hallows, as usual.

This world is different from the previous one, or at least, has a lot more untouched wilderness. He stepped out of a bleak, black fog covered city, nose still burning from the coal emissions, straight into a grand forest of tall, antique trees and greenery everywhere. It's been at least three worlds since he's since so much greenery in one place.

There another glint of metal or glass reflecting the sun, somewhere south west of his position. Harry sets out on foot.

—

The village is build with wood and stones. Chimneys smoke and the sound of woodcutting resounds in the valley in an almost non stop rhythm. It's a welcome change.

"Halt, stranger!"

The guard looks down from an overhead bridge which seems to surround the village. Rudimentary warning system, Harry supposes.

"What brings you to Riverwood. And what manner of clothes are you wearing? Are you one of those mage from the College?"

"Yes, I am," Harry says after a moment of hesitation. "I have chosen to travel to learn in a practical setting."

"Ah. Never thought I'd meet a mage with a brain between his ears." The guard takes a few steps back on his rounds, then stops and looks back at Harry. "Don't dawdle at night, there's been report of those blasted vampires attacking just a couple of villages away."

Vampires. Charming. Harry makes a face and ignores the guard's answering sharp laugh. Vampires are rarely stately and dignified as muggle fiction likes to represent them. In most worlds Harry visited, if there are vampires, they are barely anything more than mindless, blood-lust obsessed beasts, unfortunately. Strong and fast though, the fuckers.

"Thank you," he says politely.

The guard waves at him without looking back.

—

There's an inn on the left side of the road, right at the entrance of the village, but Harry doesn't have the coin to take a break there. Instead, he strolls around, taking in the sights. There's mechanical working —the wood cutting he can see happening on the edge of the village, near the stream— and a blacksmith with old fashioned but efficient tools. A store of some kind on the opposite side of the main road, and behind, closer to the mountain side, scattered homes. The bare minimum to make up a village, apparently.

Harry's will make a little money cutting wood behind their home, Sigrid tells him. Not much, but enough for a bed at the inn and some food. Possibly even supplies for the road, she says, but she's also eyeing his knapsack dubiously too, so he expects that the mages of this world have ways to carry surprising supplies too.

Harry nods to her and walks behind their home. He finds Gerdur first.

"It's my mill. Some folks think it's my town too, but it ain't. The Jarl in Whiterun owns the land and the town. I just pay the taxes," she tells him.

A Jarl, in Whiterun. Harry squeezes that information in the small mental notebook he started when he landed in this world, building a mental image of the world's map, politics, and way of life.

"Go see Hod, my husband, aboud some wood cutting."

Harry goes.

—

Gerdur and Hod look like the typical Norse people that Harry would have imagined. Given the "Jarl" mention, he starting to get an idea of this world's civilization.

Harry cuts firewood and sells it to Hod for some coins — more coins than he'd have expected for a mere stack of wood —. Hod doesn't seem to have a limit about how many stacks he'll pay for, which might seem weird, but the area doesn't seem to be particularly warm. Firewood is probably in constant, high demand. There's a lot of it around, but no one has the time to lose every day, constantly cutting wood in the most boring, repetitive task. Any "free" wood cutting is probably welcome, he supposes.

Harry also meets an honest to magic elf who looks a bit despondent.

"Sven's a bard, so he says. Occasionally he finds time to do his job here at the mill. Thinks his ballads and sonnets are going to convince Camilla Valerius to marry him. As if she would say 'yes.' An intelligent, beautiful woman like her wouldn't fall for that nonsense... I hope," Faendal explains.

Harry doesn't sign, but he knows how those things go. Somehow, every time he shows up in a new world, there is a person near with a task for him. And if he performs this task, said person will have information or supplies or help for him. It's maddening to think about, so Harry tends to not think about those "coincidences".

Harry takes the fake "poem" and goes to find Camilla Valerius, as one does.

Camilla, it turns out, runs the store with her brother. Harry goes in, eyeing the goods with vague interest, and makes a beeline for Camilla. Or at least, the one woman standing in the store.

Hod is there too, telling her something about taking a stand and choosing "between those two boys". Harry suspects he means Faendal and that Sven boy.

"It's bad enough my brother is harping on me to pick one. Don't you start too," Camilla answers with an annoyed huff.

Harry suspects that as a single woman of rather good looks, she probably has more attention than she cares for, in this small village.

"That oaf in his filthy house!" she explains, when Harry gives her the letter from "Sven".

Between Hod's early questioning and following the letter incident, Harry suspects that she'll turn to Faendal from sheer spite, given what she mutters under her breath.

With little interest in the rest of the "love triangle", Harry goes back to the elven archer and seals the deals. He also gets additional coins, which is nice, and possibly a... follower?

"I miss Valenwood, but the wilds here are... serviceable," Faendal says for some reason, right before he steps near Harry, looking at him expectantly, quiver bristling with arrows on his back.

Well then.

"I think I have a few old spell books laying about. If you want more, you'll have to go to the College of Winterhold."

Harry stares down Lucan Valerius. The man quickly moves on.

"Yes, we did have a bit of a... break-in. But we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon's claw," the trader explains.

"We could help you get the claw back," Faendal immediately exclaims, not-so-discreetly glancing back at Camilla as he offers Harry's help.

"You could? I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment. It's yours if you bring my claw back. If you're going after those thieves, you should head to Bleak Falls Barrow, northeast of town."

Well then, again. Apparently, Harry's going to go and fight bandits, as one does, then.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what the heck am I doing  
> Thank you for reading! 💜


End file.
